Una noche calurosa de verano
by catherinepriscila
Summary: Tomoe y Nanami se quedan completamente solos una noche en el templo, nadie en casa y eso puede hacer que den rienda suelta a sus pasiones y locura por una noche


Ardiendo en una noche de verano  
Se acercaba la hora de la cena y Tomoe preparaba la comida para esa noche, no era una noche normal, Mizuki no estaba porque estaba comprando cosas para el próximo festival del templo, junto con el, fueron los espíritus .  
Era la primera noche que Nanami y Tomoe pasarían solos en el templo y el solo hecho de pensarlo ponía nervioso al chico de cabellos plateados, no entendía por qué su corazón se aceleraba y sus manos sudaban al momento de pensar en ello, perdía la concentración, se enojaba consigo mismo y sin quererlo no dejaba de pensar que esta noche no habría nadie más que Nanami en el templo, así tranquilamente podría dar rienda suelta a su más profundo y animal instinto, demostrarle todo su amor a Nanami, hacerla suya, quitarle la ropa mientras la luz de la luna iluminara su hermoso cuerpo, besarla, morder su cuello, sentir como sus uñas se clavaban en su espalda, hacerla gemir de placer y que dentro de su mente no hubiera nadie más que él, hacerle cosas que sólo él podría hacer, quería ser único, el único que tocara a fondo todo su ser, lamer su cuerpo, tocar su intimidad, besar esa zona erógena hasta que Nanami no aguantara más el placer.

Mientras Tomoe pensaba en todas estas cosas (y más), su rostro se ponía rojo como un tomate , su miembro reaccionaba respondiendo a sus pensamientos, poco a poco este crecía y se hacía grande, fácilmente se podía distinguir su erección entre sus ropas, Nanami había estado observándolo todo el rato y se estremeció al ver que algo grande se levantaba en el cuerpo de Tomoe, con sus amigas, habían conversado de esas cosas antes, pero ella seguía siendo totalmente virgen y jamás había visto algo como esto en persona, lo cual aceleraba su corazón y un cosquilleo algo incómodo nacía en su interior, se sentía extraño.  
Nanami también estaba algo nerviosa, sería su primera noche a solas con su amor, esta era su oportunidad de hacer que él la eligiera, estaba dispuesta a darlo todo, sin embargo, sentía vergüenza el hecho de pensar que probablemente en esa noche Tomoe conocería todo su cuerpo, sólo deseaba que la tratara bien, por sobre todo ser correspondida y no rechazada como antes le había pasado, algo le decía que esta noche sería el inicio de muchas más.

Sin darse cuenta ya se estaba imaginando cuan grande era el miembro de su amado Tomoe, qué se sentiría tenerlo dentro…  
-Ah?, por qué estoy pensando en este tipo de cosas?, tonta, tonta, es sólo una ilusión, sí eso debe ser. Se decía a sí misma la chica para calmar sus pensamientos y emociones.  
A esto el astuto zorro la había escuchado y asustado comprobó sigilosamente si su erección ya había terminado, "seguramente Nanami no se habrá dado cuenta", prefería pensar.

-La cena ya está lista Nanami. Le dijo y al mirarla a su sonrojada cara un leve rubor apareció en su rostro.

-Y..y…ya voy. Respondió intentando ocultar su cara de la mirada de Tomoe.

Ambos se sentaron en la mesa en silencio, se podía escuchar a las cigarras llorando fuera, en el patio del templo, ambos, observándose sin decir nada, nerviosos hasta que Nanami lanzó en primer comentario, sonriendo nerviosamente, intentando no mirar a Tomoe a los azules ojos que tanto la llamaban.

-Ah, esto…Es sorprendente que siendo tan tarde siga haciendo calor, sí que a sido un día de verano, ne?.

-Tienes razón. Respondía el zorro mirando hacia otro lado, pero de reojo observaba la boca de Nanami, aquellos labios que lo incitaban a besarla una vez más, esa boca, que le pediría a gritos esa noche más y más de el, le confesarían si finalmente ella le amaba y de ser así gritaría su nombre con cada penetración, ahh el sudor, el amor, el placer, su sabor, los besos, la pasión, hacer el amor con la mujer que el amaba, oh!, esa clase de pensamientos ya lo estaban propasando y rebalsando su ansiedad, ¡de nuevo! ¡oh, su pantalón!, aquello se estaba comenzando a poner duro otra vez y Tomoe estaba a punto de rendirse, intentó acomodar sus ropas y…  
-¡YA BASTA!. Gritaba Tomoe mientras ponía sus manos sobre la mesa, estaba realmente enojado por absolutamente todo.

Nanami saltaba de sorpresa, abrió grande sus ojos y miró a Tomoe a la cara.

-¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA¡. Gritó, sus rostros se encontraron y ambos develaron un leve destello de sonrojo, ambos se estremecieron.

-¡Nanami!, ¡aclárame de una vez, si te gusto o no!. Ordenaba el zorro salvaje mientras su rostro se ruborizaba cada vez más.

-To..Tomoe, yo… este…bueno, sí, me sigues gustando y no he po..podido hacer que este sentimiento deje de paró de la mesa, lista para oir que le respondería el hombre al que ella amaba, con lágrimas en los ojos, siguió. –Y yo Tomoe?, ¿T-te gusto?. Miró hacia el suelo por un segundo, luego recordó que no se quería dar por vencida, Mikage le había dado esperanzas, "si es amor, que te guíe", se repitió, valiente, miró el rostro de Tomoe, el cual estaba sonrojado, hasta que su boca comenzó a articular algo.

-S..si, si me gustas. Dijo a lo que volteó su cara para ocultar ese rostro avergonzado, Nanami se acercó.  
-Cómo?. No sabía si lo que había oído era verdad, Tomoe le había dicho que le gustaba!, no lo podía creer.

Él la tomó de los hombros y intentado con todas sus fuerzas dominar sus impulsos, la tumbó en el suelo, dejándola bajo él.  
Miró a Nanami y con una mano acarició su rostro mientras sus ojos atacaban a su boca, desesperado en pasión, la besó y ese beso fue el más apasionado y cargado de amor que había dado en su larga vida de demonio.

-mm…Nanami. Miró su gustas…Nanami. Se detuvo a mirar el rostro de la que esta noche sería su mujer y ella le dio permiso para seguir, con sus manos acarició su platinado cabello, mientras observaba con morbo la cara apasionada de Tomoe, el hombre que esa noche la había hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo.

La besó cada vez más y mas apasionadamente, Nanani , intentó decir algo pero al momento de abrir su boca para hablar, Tomoe rápidamente introdujo su lengua en esta, recorrió su interior, cada lugar, jugó con su lengua, mientras ella le respondía, intentaba incorporarse pero el placer era tanto que casi ni se podía mover, su mente estaba llena de Tomoe, poco a poco, Nanami alzó su mano y acarició el cuerpo de su amado, tomo su rostro entre sus manos.  
-Te…Te amo Tomoe. Cerró sus ojos y lo besó apasionadamente, mientras que con sus manos recorría el cuerpo de su amado que seguía tenso por la confesión de ella, fue acercando su cuerpo cada vez más hasta casi llegar a aplastar a su amada, entonces sus manos se incorporaron y acariciaron los hombros de Nanami, hasta llegar a sus pechos, ella gimió más del placer que del susto.  
-Yo también…mm..Te amo…Nanami. Dijo mientras desabotonaba su blusa , llenó de besos todo su pecho, por encima del brasier hasta que decidió quitarle el sostén, de un tirón lo sacó, Nanami avergonzada se tapó y su rostro se enrojeció como un tomate, tapándose le pidió a Tomoe que fuera gentil con ella.

-To…Tomoe, yo, este… es mi primera vez, por favor , sé amable.

-Eres tan hermosa cuando estás sonrojada Nanami. Besó su boca una vez mas y llenó de besos el camino hasta llegar a sus pechos, tomo uno con su boca y lo lamió, acarició, mordió, mientras Nanami no hacía nada más que gemir y decir el nombre de Tomoe a duras penas, se estaba dejando llevar por la excitación, para más Tomoe estaba acariciando sus piernas con su cola, debía hacer algo o quedaría atrás.

Súbitamente y antes de dejarla actuar Tomoe tomó a Nanami y la llevó hasta la habitación de la chica, llegando ahí, la recostó y retomó lo que había dejado, pero antes que pudiera siquiera a volver a besar sus senos, esta se puso de pie y tumbó violentamente a Tomoe en su cama, ni ella sabía de a donde había sacado la fuerza como para hacer eso, en fin ahora le tocaba a ella y con todo su valor , intentaba despojar a Tomoe de sus ropas, dejándolo a torso desnudo, comenzó a besar desde su cuello hasta bajo el ombligo, de sorpresa se encontró con que algo grande y largo se levantaba en su pantalón.

-Ah…bueno, yo… Tomoe, puedo?.  
-Puedes qué?. Dijo el zorro haciéndose el desentendido, quería escucharla pronunciar esas palabras.  
-Si es que puedo?...yo em…. .  
-Apúrate y dilo, que quieres? . Gruñó

-Pu…Puedo seguir bajando? . Susurró tímidamente, la había escuchado pero, no le dejó responder, con sus uñas nanami dibujaba círculos sobre su pantalón, este se sonrojó inmediatamente y al notar Nanami su reacción siguió y decidió tomar con firmeza el miembro erecto de su amado, era tan grande y estaba tan duro que ni siquiera lograba tragar la saliva que su cuerpo producía , Tomoe la observaba nervioso, no se esperaba eso de la chica de ojos cafés.

-De…detente . Sugirió Tomoe, mientras se agarraba de las sábanas, los pequeños cariños de Nanami le hacían estremecerse hasta el lugar más recóndito de su ser.

De sorpresa Tomoe retomó el control y terminó de desvestir a Nanami, dejándola sólo con su pantsu puesto, "ella es tan hermosa" pensaba, mientras acercaba su mano hasta la intimidad de Nanami y con la otra tocaba uno de sus senos.

-Oh Nanami, estas toda mojada, hace cuanto te estabas aguantando?, puede ser que hayas visto lo que me pasó en la cocina?nee?. Susurraba estas preguntas en el oído de su amada mientras esta se tapaba la boca con las manos.  
-mmm…ngh…ahh…To…Tomoe, ss…si , vi lo que te pasó mientras preparabas la cena…aaah. Gemía del placer, intentando responderle, cuando sin consideración Tomoe introdujo de golpe uno de sus dedos dentro de ella, hacíendola gemir e inclinar su espalda hacia atrás.

-Estás lista ya…mm…me encanta verte así, pero pronto se viene lo mejor. Comenzó a quitarse los pantalones. –Esto sólo dolerá un poco.  
-Estás seguro que eso tan grande entrará en mi?. Preguntaba asustada Nanami.  
-Tranquila amor mío, al principio duele un poco, luego es todo placer. Dijo mientras acariciaba la intimidad de su amada.

Ya ambos desnudos y a la luz de la luna, se dio inicio a su unión, Tomoe introdujo su miembro lentamente, Nanami gemía del placer, hasta que, este rompió la barrera que hacía que Nanami fuera virgen, al principio dolió mucho, pero con los vaivenes el dolor se fue convirtiendo en puro placer.

-ohh..Nanami, estás tan estrecha…ngh..tu cuerpo estaba listo para recibirme, por qué no lo hice antes!...ooh. Gemía el zorro mientras Nanami no hacía más que sentir como Tomoe entraba y salía de ella, todo su ser estaba recibiendo el amor de él, al fin era correspondida.  
-Tomoe. Articulaban sus labios mientras una amable lágrima recorría su mejilla.  
-Duele mucho Nanami?... si es así me detengo. Se detuvo por un minuto para hacer la pregunta a lo que su amada rodeó su torso con sus piernas y empujó el miembro de el zorro dentro de ella, este sorprendido y decir nada entendió que lo que su amada pedía era que siguiera, pero no le bastaba con que lo incitara, quería oírlo de la boca de su diosa.

-Qué quieres que haga?. Preguntó sugerente.

-Eso… que acabas de hacer pero te detuviste. Respondía la diosa de la tierra mordiendo su labio inferior, esto seducía tanto a Tomoe que podía sentir como la sangre le ardía.  
-Qué?, qué hize yo?. Lame el cuello de Nanami hasta llegar a su oreja.  
-Qui…Quiero que sigas con eso que … hiciste… ahgg…dame tu amor Tomoe. Susurró levemente, Tomoe, se hizo el desentendido y volvió a preguntar a lo que Nanami respondió con un dejo de desesperación.  
-Hazme el amor Tomoe, mete tu amor en mí, déjame recibirlo todo. Abrazó el torso de su amado con las piernas y este volvió a entrar en ella.  
-Buena chica. La besó  
Así siguieron, Tomoe entraba y salía rápido, no podía dejar de pensar en Nanami y en su adorable rostro que ponía cuando estaba excitada, quería atesorar esos momentos , al igual que ella, observaba el vigoroso cuerpo de Tomoe, acariciaba cada rincón de él con sus manos y con su boca mordía suavemente una de sus orejas, ambos estremecidos por el placer, sudaban, sus besos apasionados , el calor de la noche, la luz de la luna, el abrazo de su amado, todo era perfecto.

Tomoe fue poco a poco disminuyendo la velocidad de sus movimientos, de golpe los aumentó y los gemidos de su amada eran tan fuertes que se escuchaban rebotar por todo el templo, que bueno que estaban solos, ohh su amada estaba tan mojada y excitada, eso lo animaba a seguir, ella estaba tan estrecha, tan para él, su sueño hecho realidad amarla toda una noche y más, seguir con ella para siempre, le quedaba poco tiempo para terminar, quería hacerlo dentro de ella para que pudiera sentir todo su amor dentro, llenarla, aumentaba violentamente la velocidad y sus gemidos se hacían notorios, Nanami se aferraba a su cuerpo, enterrándole sin querer las uñas en su espalda.

-¡To…Tomoe, siento que me voy¡. Gritaba la diosa de la tierra, mientras apretaba a su amado contra su cuerpo ardiente de pasión.  
-¡Ahh, aaah, espérame, yo también…también, aaghh Nanami , me voy nghh!. Gemía el apasionado zorro, mientras realizaba el movimiento de gracia y final.  
-Te amo Tomoe.  
-Mi amada Nanami, te amo, gracias por dejar que te diera mi amor. Dijo recostándose a un lado de la cama.  
Nanami se apoyó en su pecho y le dio un cálido beso mientras este la abrazaba con sus fuertes brazos, ambos se dieron una última mirada antes de ceder a los brazos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente, volvieron a despertar juntos en la misma cama, lo de la noche anterior no había sido un sueño, todo era completa realidad y desde esa noche, pasarían todas las noches juntos.  
FIN  
Espero que les halla gustado D: , es mi primer fic , no me maten plis!

Espero subir más también :)


End file.
